


First Kiss

by Dalet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Calthazar, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalet/pseuds/Dalet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel’s lips are cold, hard, and unfeeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

Castiel’s lips are cold, hard, and unfeeling.

Balthazar laughs softly as he pulls away from the kiss. “You have to _feel_ it, love,” he says, gently running his thumb back and forth over Castiel’s lower lip. “You’re not letting it in at all; you’re too strong.”

Castiel’s tongue darts out momentarily when Balthazar pulls his thumb away. “And how do I do that?” he half-huffs.

"Your nerves," Balthazar nods, drawing a hand loosely over his face, "light them up."

"That seems…ill-advised," Castiel frowns, shifting. "Dangerous."

"It would be," Balthazar smiles, "…had I not taken precautions."

Castiel mirrors his expression with an impressed, amused smirk, tilting his head and taking a moment to _feel_ the thrum of Balthazar’s sigils and wards surrounding the building.

"I know how you think," Balthazar explains quietly, as though making such an assumption is above his standing.

"I appreciate that."

They smile, silent, until Castiel closes his eyes and inhales deeply, alighting his human brain, his nerves, and spreading _feeling_ throughout his entire vessel, to the tips of his fingers and toes, the curves of his chin and shoulders, up and down and across his body.

"Now…" Balthazar breathes, eyes wide.

Castiel’s lips are warm, pliable, and full of life.

**Author's Note:**

> I think a lot about the difference between Castiel and Balthazar making love (whatever that means for them) as incorporeal angels versus in human vessels. I imagine Castiel had difficulty, at first, adjusting to really FEELING things in his vessel, because it seems risky and makes him feel vulnerable.


End file.
